Friday the 31st
by Voorhees7901
Summary: When Sarah Boyer hears that Michael Myers is back, she and her friends leave town. Ending up in a community called Crystal Lake. With Michael Myers chasing them and Jason Voorhees lurking around, nowhere is safe. When these two masked killers meet, all Hell will break loose.
Sarah Boyer and her boyfriend Mark were sitting on the couch watching TV. They were watching a court case about a man named Joe Miller.

"Can you believe this guy?" Mark asked "six counts of murder, two counts of arson and ten counts of assault with a deadly weapon. He reminds me of Michael Myers."

"I told you NEVER to mention that name around me" Sarah said "I still have nightmares from that night. He killed five of my friends on that stupid internet show. I'm trying very hard to forget him."

"Sorry babe, I forgot" Mark said.

"It's fine" Sarah said.

Suddenly Cindy ran into the house and yelled "Sarah! He's back!"

"Who?" Sarah asked as she stood up.

"Myers" Cindy said "he's back. He just killed two cops, after they tried to grab him."

"We've got to get outta here" Sarah said.

"And go where?" Mark asked.

"I don't know" Sarah said "anywhere but here."

"Ok" Mark said "let's load up the car and get going."

"Can I come with you guys?" Cindy asked.

"Sure" Sarah replied.

They were finishing up loading the car when Jenny and Barb ran over to them.

"Sarah" Barb said "Michael Myers is-"

"We know" Sarah interrupted "get in, we're getting out of town."

They climbed into the car and drove away. A masked man in blue coveralls stepped out of the shadows and began to follow them. Meanwhile, Joe Miller was being transferred to a high security prison.

"You know what the best part about killing people is?" Joe asked the officer that was driving "the final expressions on their faces."

The driver turned around and said "Shut up!"

He looked back at the road and saw Myers in the middle of the road. He turned the wheel hard to the right to avoid him. The car slammed into a tree, killing the officer and knocking one of the back doors off. Joe smiled and stepped out of the car. He took the keys from the dead cop and unlocked his handcuffs.

Joe looked at Michael Myers and thought "nobody would recognize me in that getup."

He smiled and began following Michael. After several hours of driving, Sarah and her friends came to a community called Crystal Lake.

"This looks like a nice place" Mark said.

"Yeah" Jenny said smiling "there's nothing like camping beside a lake for a few weeks."

"Sounds good to me" Sarah said.

A few minutes later, Sarah pointed to a small store and said "stop here."

Mark stopped the car outside of the store.

"Come on guys, let's go get some food and supplies" Sarah said as she got out of the car.

"I'll wait in the car" Mark said.

They walked into the store and began piling things on the counter. "That's an awful lot of food" the clerk said.

She looked closely at Sarah and said "you're new in town, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am" Sarah said "I'm trying to avoid somebody so me and a few of my friends are going to be staying by the lake for a few weeks."

"Did you say you're stayin' by Crystal Lake?" an old man asked.

"If that's the name of the lake just outside of town, then yes" Sarah said "why?"

"Because that's the worst place in the world to stay" the man said "no matter who you're hiding from, there's someone much worse there."

"Shut up Jerry" the clerk said.

"You don't know about Michael Myers" Sarah said.

"You don't know about Jason Voorhees" Jerry said.

"Jason is just a legend" the clerk said.

"He is not!" Jerry said "I've seen him!"

"Ok" Cindy said "who's this Jason guy?"

Jerry looked straight at her and said "Jason Voorhees was a boy who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake back in the fifties. The councilors weren't watching him, they were somewhere making love instead. They were both murdered soon after. Several years later, the camp was reopened as a camp councilor training camp. Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, still blamed them for her son's death and killed all but one of them. The last one alive decapitated Mrs. Voorhees with a machete. Legend has it that Jason was reborn the night his mother was killed. Now he lives as an indestructible, unstoppable killing machine using the very machete that ended his mother's life. He is sworn to kill anyone who dares to set foot on his land."

"And every drunken loudmouth in this area has seen him" The clerk said.

"Yeah" Jenny said "I bet he's friends with the boogey man, isn't he?"

Barb giggled a little.

"Laugh if you want" Jerry said "but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well, thanks for the story" Sarah said "I'll tell it to my boyfriend by the campfire."

They paid for the food and bought a few tents then headed back for the car.

"Can you believe that guy?" Jenny asked as they drove to the lake.

"Yeah" Barb said "some kid from the fifties is gonna kill us because we are camping by his lake."

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'll tell you later" Sarah replied.

Later that night, they had set up their tents near the lake and built a campfire. They were all sitting around it while Sarah told Mark the story about Jason that they were told in the store. When she finished,

Mark looked at her and said "who would believe a legend like that?"

"The part about the boy drowning might be true" Sarah said.

"Yeah right" Cindy said pointing over her shoulder at the lake behind her "like anybody would build a camp at this crappy lake, besides nobody in their right mind would hire camp councilors that would rather sneak off and make love rather than watch the campers. If it is true, I bet it was Jason's mother. She was probably tired of looking at him and listening to him whine so she gave the councilors some beer and told them to go have fun. Then she threw him in the lake."

Suddenly a machete blade came through the front of her chest. She looked down at it.

"Nice trick, Cindy" Jenny said "but Halloween is tomorrow."

Cindy looked back at her, she had blood running down her chin. She fell over, revealing a giant of a man, wearing a hockey mask, wading out of the lake toward them. Jenny screamed and ran toward the car. She got in and drove away before the others got there.

"She left us!" Barb screamed.

Mark pointed to a house a few hundred yards away and yelled "run to that house!"

They began running for the house. Sarah looked back and saw Jason pulling his machete out of Cindy's body.

When they reached the house, Barb began banging on the door and yelling "help! Please help us!"

"Move over!" Mark said.

Barb moved aside and Mark kicked the door open.

They ran inside and Sarah said "find a phone!"

Barb ran to the kitchen and found a man standing in the middle of the room.

"Is this your house?" she asked.

The man didn't reply.

"Are you ok?" Barb asked.

The man turned to face her, revealing that his throat had been cut. He made a gargling, gasping sound and fell. Michael Myers stepped out of the shadows clutching a bloody butcher knife. Barb screamed and took a step back. Mark and Sarah ran into the room.

"Run!" Mark said as he stepped forward and punched Michael in the face.

Michael stabbed him in the right side of his chest. Mark put his hand over the wound and fell to the ground. Michael began quickly walking after the girls. When Myers was out of the house, Mark crawled over to the kitchen counter and pulled himself to his feet. He saw a tool box sitting in the corner with a roll of duct tape on the top. He stumbled over to the tape and used it to close and bandage his wound. Then he looked through the kitchen window, trying to find Sarah and Barb. He saw an F-350 pickup truck.

"I've gotta get to that truck" he though. Meanwhile, Sarah and Barb were still running.

"Come on!" Sarah said "he's right behind us!"

Barb looked back and saw Michael close behind them. Suddenly she heard Sarah scream. She looked in front of them and saw Jason standing there, machete in hand.

Barb grabbed Sarah's wrist and said "come on" as she pulled her away.

Michael stopped and looked at Jason. Jason tilted his head in confusion at the masked man. Michael stepped forward and stabbed Jason in the chest with the butcher knife. Jason looked down at the knife; then he punched Michael, causing him to stumble back a few yards and fall. Jason pulled the knife out and threw it at Michael. Michael moved to the side slightly, dodging the knife. It stuck into the ground a few inches away from him. Michael grabbed his knife and walked toward Jason. Jason swung his machete. Michael ducked, avoiding the blade and stabbed Jason in the leg. Jason swung down, hitting Michael in the back, leaving a deep gash. Michael pulled his knife out of Jason's leg and stood up like nothing happened. Jason took a step toward Michael. He took a step back, Jason took another step forward. Michael began to back away with Jason following. Suddenly, Michael lunged forward and stabbed Jason in the chest and began twisting the knife. Jason grabbed him by the throat and shoved his machete through Michael's stomach. Jason began pushing him backwards. He shoved Michael into a tree with such force that the machete was bent into a U shape. Michael stabbed Jason in the shoulder right at the base of his neck. He quickly turned the knife sideways, breaking the blade off. He shoved Jason backwards. Michael began walking toward Jason. When he came within a few feet, Jason grabbed him by the throat as Michael wrapped his hands around Jason's neck. Barb and Sarah were hiding in the bushes nearby.

"Why aren't they dying?" Barb asked.

"I…I don't know" Sarah replied.

Suddenly a pickup truck rushed by them, hitting Michael and Jason; sending them both flying into the lake. The door opened and Mark rolled out as the truck went into the lake and disappeared below the water. Sarah saw that Mark's stab wound was sealed shut with tape. Sarah and Barb ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

Mark smiled slightly and said "yeah, it takes more than one stab to kill me."

They heard splashing coming from the lake. They looked and saw Michael wading out of the lake. When he was on the shore, he looked down at the bent machete in his stomach and walked away. A few minutes later, Jason walked out of the other side of the lake and pulled the knife blade out of his shoulder. He looked around for Michael, but didn't see him. Then he heard campers talking and chopping wood nearby. He began walking toward the sound.

"Come on" Mark said "let's get back to that house and call the police."

"Ok" Barb said.

Sarah just nodded. Meanwhile, Jason was approaching the campers. He saw one of them chopping wood with a machete while another was drinking beer and talking to him. Jason looked down at the empty sheath on his belt. He looked back at the man chopping wood and began walking toward him. Jason walked up behind him and but his hands on both sides of the man's head and began to squeeze. The other man dropped his beer and was paralyzed with fear at the sight of his friend's head being crushed. Jason kept squeezing until his palms touched. He reached down and grabbed the machete. He took a step forward and cut the other man's head off with one swing. He looked the machete over and slid it into his sheath and walked away. Back in the house, Mark had covered the man's body with a sheet. Sarah found the phone, but the line had been cut. Joe Miller reached Crystal Lake and tracked them to their campsite. He saw them inside the house and began looking for a weapon.

"I need a good killing tool" he said.

He pulled an axe out of a stump as he approached the house. Joe saw Mark standing in the doorway. He ran up to him and punched him across the jaw, knocking him out. He raised the axe above him, suddenly Sarah tackled him. Joe head-butted her in the forehead then backhanded her. Barb gasped and began backing away. Joe stood up and approached her. He grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Barb asked as she struggled to get free.

"Wherever I want" he said "I could use a pretty traveling companion like you."

Barb screamed and began trying to pull away harder than before.

"Don't make me shut that pretty mouth of yours" Joe warned raising the axe slightly.

"He'll kill us!" Barb yelled pointing in front of them.

Joe looked forward and saw Jason.

"What? The goalie?" Joe asked "I'll take care of him, then I'll take care of you."

He let her go and approached Jason. He swung the axe sideways like a bat, embedding it in Jason's side. Jason looked down at the axe, then at Joe. Joe gasped and began stepping backwards. Jason pulled the axe out of his side and approached Joe, who turned and ran away. Jason threw the axe at him. The axe hit Joe in the back of his left thigh. He screamed and fell, grasping the back of his leg. Jason approached him as he unsheathed his machete. He grabbed Joe by the back of his neck and picked him up. He shoved his machete into the bottom of his jaw and pushed until the blade came out of the top of his skull. He pulled the machete out and dropped the body. Barb gasped as the body fell. She stood up and ran away as fast as she could. Barb ran into a nearby house, hoping Jason didn't see her. She shut and locked the door and began looking around the room. When her eyes adjusted to the low light, she saw that the house looked abandoned. She started walking through the room. She heard foot steps behind her. She turned around and saw Michael Myers standing between her and the door. She screamed and ran out of the room. She ran through the house and ended up in the kitchen. She noticed that the kitchen had a back door. She ran over and tried to open it, but the door knob was rusted stiff.

"Come on!" Barb said as she tried to open the door.

Barb tried to get back out of the kitchen, but Michael walked into the doorway just as she was trying to leave. She backed into the corner by the door as Michael grabbed an old, rusty butcher knife and began slowly walking toward her. Suddenly a huge fist broke through the door. The hand grabbed the bottom of the hole and ripped the door off of the hinges and Jason stepped inside. The two killers just stared at each other. Barb took the opportunity and ran out the door. Michael charged at Jason, knife ready. Jason grabbed him by the collar of his coveralls and threw him out the door. He turned and began walking outside as Michael stood up. He charged Jason and stabbed him in the neck. He pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. Jason shoved his machete through Michael's chest. Suddenly an SUV sped towards them, turned sideways and slid to a stop. Six men got out with rifles.

"There's Myers" one of them said "that fifty grand bounty is ours."

"Somebody's already trying to get him for the money" another one said.

"Kill 'em both!" One yelled.

The bounty hunters raised their rifles and began firing. Jason pulled his machete out of Michael's body as Michael pulled the butcher knife out of Jason's neck and they began to approach the bounty hunters. Jason swung his machete at one of the bounty hunters' waist, cutting him completely in half. He grabbed another by the throat, lifted him up and turned his hand sideways, breaking the man's neck. Michael cut one of the bounty hunters' throat and stabbed another multiple times in the chest. The last two bounty hunters split up and ran as fast as they could. Jason began following one of them as Michael followed the other.

"What the?" Barb said.

She remembered Mark and Sarah and began running back to the house. Both of them were still unconscious. Barb began gently patting Sarah's face, but she wouldn't wake up. Barb ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She brought it back and splashed it in Sarah's face.

Sarah opened her eyes slightly and groaned then said "what happened?"

"We need to get out of here" Barb said "Michael and Jason are still out there."

"Myers" Sarah said.

She took the glass of water and used it to bring Mark to. He opened his eyes and began rubbing his jaw.

"Come on" Sarah said as she helped Mark to his feet.

They walked outside and cautiously looked around.

"Follow me" Barb said.

She led them to the bounty hunters' SUV, but it was gone.

"They must have gotten away" Barb said. Suddenly

Sarah gasped and said "Myers!"

Mark and Barb looked up and saw Michael walking towards them.

Mark grabbed a pistol off one of the bounty hunters' body and said "run!"

"But" Sarah said "we-"

"Run!" Mark yelled.

Barb grabbed Sarah's wrist and began pulling her away. As they ran they heard several gun shots then Mark began screaming.

"No" Sarah said.

"Come on" Barb said as she led her into the woods.

They came to an old shack.

"We can hide in here" Barb said.

They ran inside, and immediately froze. The shack was littered with bodies and body parts with two bloody axes in the corner. There was a rotten head on a table with candles around it.

"This must be where Jason lives" Barb said as she looked around.

"Let's get out of here" Sarah said as she pulled Barb outside.

"Hide" Barb whispered as she pulled Sarah into a bush.

Jason walked by them and into the shack and sat on the bed. Barb and Sarah snuck away. They found a wrecked rusty tow truck. Sarah looked inside and gasped.

"What?" Barb asked.

Sarah pointed inside the truck. Barb looked inside and saw a skeleton slumped over the steering wheel in blue coveralls.

"I…I have an Idea" Sarah said "but it's extremely dangerous."

"What is it?" Barb asked.

"Well" Sarah said "if one of us can put on those coveralls and hide our face, we can tear up Jason's house and make him mad. Then if we lead him to Myers, Jason will want to fight and maybe he will be able to kill him if he's mad enough."

"I'll do it" Barb said "then you find Myers and lead him to the edge of the woods, I'll bring Jason right to him."

Sarah helped get the skeleton out of the coveralls. Barb gagged slightly as she put them on. Sarah found an old cloth sack in the back of the truck. She dumped it out and tore two holes in it. Sarah put the bag over her head and positioned the eye holes. The girls hugged and walked separate ways. Barb walked into Jason's shack and saw him lying on the bed. She began kicking things and throwing things around. Jason quickly sat up and looked at her. Barb gulped. She grabbed the rotten head and threw it against the wall. Jason stood up as his mother's head hit the ground. Barb immediately ran out of the shack as Jason grabbed an axe and began following her.

Meanwhile, Sarah walked into an open clearing and yelled "Myers! Show your ugly Face! If you want me, come get me!"

Michael appeared out of the shadows and began quickly walking towards her. Sarah turned and began running towards the woods. As she approached the woods, she turned and looked behind her.

"Come on" Sarah said "chase me."

She saw Michael looking for her.

"Over here!" Sarah yelled. He turned and began walking towards her. She smiled and led him to the edge of the forest. She saw Barb coming towards her, still in the blue coveralls. Sarah grabbed her and pulled her away as Jason stepped out of the woods.

"Show time" Sarah said as they ducked behind a bush.

Michael stopped and stared at Jason. Jason stared back at him breathing heavily with a double headed axe clutched in his right hand and his machete still sheathed. Jason began to approach him as Michael began slowly walking towards him. When they were a few feet apart, Jason swung the axe. Michael stumbled back as the axe ripped his coveralls. Jason stepped towards him and swung again. Michael grabbed he axe handle just below the head as he swung. He yanked the axe out of Jason's hand and spun it around, ready to swing. Jason quickly unsheathed his machete. Michael raised the axe above his head to swing. Jason quickly swung his machete at the axe, cutting the axe head off. He swung the machete at Michael's side, digging it deep into his ribcage. He pulled it out and swung down, embedding the blade in Michael's shoulder. He ripped it out and punched Michael, sending him stumbling back a few feet and knocking him down. Michael gabbed the axe head and slowly stood up. He shoved the axe blade into Jason's chest as he approached him. Jason grabbed Michael by the throat, picked him up and slammed him down on his back. Jason pulled the axe head out of his chest and shoved it into Michael's chest. He stomped on the axe head, forcing it through Michael's body and into the ground. Michael tried to sit up, Jason immediately shoved his machete through Michael's throat and into the ground. He pulled it out and stabbed him twice through the chest. He leaned down and grabbed Michael by the throat again. He picked him up, forcing the axe to tear the rest of the way through his body. Michael began to reach towards him, trying to grab Jason's neck. Jason shoved the machete into his chest and used it to raise him up. He yanked his machete out, dropping Michael to the ground. He grabbed Michael by the ankle and began dragging him away. He dragged him to a large tree and hit his body against it several times before throwing him down. He raised his machete with the blade pointed down and shoved it through Michael's skull. Jason yanked the machete out and looked at him. Michael lay motionless, Jason slid the machete into its sheath and began walking away. Sarah and Barb slowly approached Michael's body. The last two bounty hunters drove up in the SUV.

One of them got out, looked at the girls and asked "did you two do this?"

"No" Sarah said "a friend of ours did."

"Can we have the body?" He asked.

"Sure" Sarah said "help yourself. Come on Barb, let's get outta here."

Barb nodded and the two walked away. The other bounty hunter got out and they put Myers' body in the back of the SUV and began to drive away. As they drove into Haddonfield, a bloody hand reached into the front seat and grabbed the driver's chin and yanked his head sideways, breaking his neck. The tire iron was shoved through the passenger seat, through the bounty hunter's chest. The SUV swerved into a telephone pole. The back hatch was knocked off of the truck and Michael Myers slowly stepped out. He began slowly making his way to his house, leaving a blood trail along the way. In his mind he was trying to think of a way to get even with the hockey mask wearing killer.


End file.
